


Someone I'm Not

by lls_mutant



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Porn Video, Voyeurism, porn ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lls_mutant/pseuds/lls_mutant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix needs a way to break out of being who he is, at least for a night.  A porn ring might be the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone I'm Not

There was a knock on the lab door. Felix straightened up, expecting it to be the Admiral. He relaxed when Hoshi came in, a sheaf of papers in his hands.

"The Admiral sent down the star charts," Hoshi said, extending them to Felix.

"Thanks," Felix said with a smile. Hoshi smiled back. 

"So how much longer are you in here for?" Hoshi asked, leaning against the lab table. Felix was getting used to the difference of Hoshi inside and outside the CIC, and he definitely liked the more relaxed version.

"I don't know. Probably a while." Felix looked at the thick stack of charts. "There's a lot to go through."

"Do you need any help? I'm off duty and can stay if you need it."

It was a really nice offer. That was something about Hoshi that Felix had discovered early on- he was just a genuinely _nice_ guy. Which meant he'd get himself walked right over, Felix thought with a bitterness brought on by New Caprica. "Nah, I'm okay. You should take a chance to do something besides work."

"Won't complain," Hoshi said with a shrug as he stood up straight. "But listen, if you do get off sometime in the next few hours, a couple of us are going to be playing cards in the rec room. You're more than welcome to join us."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Great." Hoshi knocked his fist against the door, grinned at him, and left. Felix watched him go, for a moment wishing he could just say "frak it all" and follow. He liked Hoshi. A lot, actually. He was a genuinely nice guy who had been a good friend ever since Felix had gotten back from New Caprica. Not bad looking either, although that was just an idle observation. Felix turned back to the star charts, hoping he could make it through the pile of work in time to meet up with Hoshi and whoever else.

Three hours later, he was still in the lab, a third of the stack left to go. He rubbed the back of his aching neck, disappointed. It wasn't that big of a deal, he told himself, especially these days. But it would have been nice. 

Felix shook his head. This was the life he'd wanted, before the attacks. He'd been lucky to get it back. He pulled he remainder of the charts to him and got back to work. If this was all life was, he could accept that again.

***

Day after day, it was the CIC. The tactical station, the DRADIS, meetings and reports and briefings. Day after day, nothing changed.

The Cylons were still after them. Pilots and friends still died. New Caprica was still… Felix thrust that thought from his mind, because New Caprica was still dangerous to think about. Gaius, the death lists, the Cylons breathing down his neck, Gaius, pretending to collaborate, actually collaborating, _her_ , Gaius…. If he thought about it too much, he would scream.

Sometimes he wished the Circle had flushed him out the airlock.

The days ticked by and the Cylons didn't attack. It should have been a good thing. But his restlessness grew. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't concentrate outside of work, and even at work it as a struggle. He needed something.

He remembered that night before New Caprica, when he'd gotten drunk off his ass and gotten his first tattoo. People had laughed, but it had been exactly what he needed- a chance to break out of who he was and rebel, to do something to fight against… against…. Frak, he didn't know. He just knew he had that same restlessness now. But getting a tattoo wouldn't cut it this time.

He'd put his tags in the night of the Dance, which he'd never done before. He wasn't a great fighter and he knew it, but if they were drawn, it would be something. Something to grab hold of and do, to fight away this burning pain. But at the end of the evening, his tags were still in the box.

He stuck around to help clean up, because he was Felix Gaeta and that's what he did. Coil the ropes and wipe down the chalkboard, help sweep and mop up the mess. The room seemed quiet in the aftermath of the violence and the shouting, and that didn't help his mood.

"Hey, Gaeta," one of the knuckledraggers said, "you coming down with us?"

"Down to where?"

"Just to have a few drinks and watch a vid or two." 

Felix shrugged. "Why not?" It wasn't what he needed, but it was something.

He rarely made his way down to the lower deck. The deck crew had something of a rec room there of their own, with battered couches and an old television. Felix settled on the arm of a chair, taking the drink offered to him.

The video ended up being porn. Not a shock, and not really his thing, since it was het. But as he watched, he did notice it was homemade. "Where'd this come from?" he asked Figurski, who was sitting next to him.

"I think this is one of ours, isn't it?" Figurski asked the woman sitting beside him.

"It is," she said, sipping her drink. Felix vaguely remembered her name was Giana something. "It's one of the older ones."

"This is you two?" Felix looked back at the screen. He hadn't been paying that close of attention, but he thought he would have noticed that.

Giana and Figurski both laughed. "No, it's not us," Figurski said. "You think anyone would want to watch me? It's just a little side project we've set up."

"Side project," Felix said dryly.

"Yeah. It gives us something to trade on the black market, and it's kind of fun, you know?"

Felix looked back and forth between Figurski and Giana. Giana looked bored. "You guys make porn. To sell. To the Fleet.

Figurski shrugged. "Sure." He coughed. "Uh, you're not going to mention this to the Admiral, are you?"

"No." Felix chewed his lip and looked back at the screen. "This the only kind of stuff you do?"

"You mean girl-on-guy?" Giana asked. Felix nodded. "Nah, we film anyone."

"And where do you get people to film? Are they couples?"

"Not always." Giana shrugged. "If people want to do it, we film. One thing we've found- there's a market out there for _anything._ "

For anything. "So you don't need to bring a partner?" Felix clarified. "You'll provide?"

Figurski looked up at him. "Yeah. What are you saying?"

Felix knocked back a swallow of his drink. It burned down his throat, and the burn felt good. So did the words coming out of his mouth. "Need someone for a guy-on-guy film? Because I'm game."

Giana and Figurski exchanged glances. "As a matter of fact," Giana said, "we do. We've got one participant, but we've had trouble finding someone else."

Felix grinned recklessly, but there was no humor in his grin. "Well, then," he said, holding out his hand. "I'm your man."

***

Two days later, Figurski sent him a message with a time and a place to meet, and a reminder to wear civilian clothing. No other information. For a moment, Felix regretted agreeing to do this, especially since he had no idea who his partner would be. But the regret was fleeting and he crumpled the message in his hand, determined. He'd done the anonymous sex thing before, even after the attacks, and he could do it again. Besides, he had the vague notion that he couldn't get out of this anyway.

He headed down to the lower deck, freshly showered, appropriately dressed, nervous and maybe a little excited. Figurski was waiting for him, a grin on his face. "Hey, Gaeta. You ready for this?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Felix said, his mouth drier than he'd expected. 

"Everybody's nervous the first time. Relax, you'll be fine." Figurski clapped him on the shoulder and led him down through what Felix thought of as the bowels of the ship, down to an empty room and opened the door.

The first thing Felix noticed was that the room was divided into two parts. One half was done as a bedroom. It wasn't a military rack- there was a bed with a brass headboard, with blue sheets and some cloths draped behind it. A battered table that served as a nightstand held a lamp, and there was a threadbare rug on the floor. The other half of the room had a table and chairs, a desk with a computer, and a fair amount of video equipment. But Felix didn't notice exactly what the equipment was, because his eyes were fixed on the two people sitting at the table, talking. Giana was talking animatedly to a man, and Felix was pretty sure that was his partner for the night.

"So I told Chief that the goat had to stay. He didn't much like it, but- oh, hey Gaeta," Giana said, smiling.

The man she was talking to turned around, and a jolt shot through Felix's body as he met Hoshi's eyes. "Uh, hi," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets and suddenly feeling even more awkward. "This is it, huh?"

"This is it." Giana spread her hands. "And this is Louis Hoshi. You two know each other, right?"

"Yeah, we do." Although Felix still called him Hoshi more often than Louis. Hoshi- or Louis, Felix supposed- smiled at him. 

"Is that going to be a problem?" Figurski asked them. 

"No," Felix said quickly, and then blushed. "Er, not for me. If it's not for Hoshi."

"Not for me, either." Felix thought Hoshi looked a little more nervous than he had, but it was hard to tell. "How are you, Felix?"

"Nervous," Felix blurted before he could stop himself. He tried to pull himself together. "So, what do we do? Do we just start stripping or-"

"Felix, you need to relax," Giana said.

"No kidding." Figurski brought out a couple of glasses and poured out some strong, clear liquor. "I'm not sure what sort of operation you think we're running here, but this isn't like one of those expose things you'd see on the Colonies. If you're not comfortable with this, we're not going to break your legs or anything."

"No, I'm okay with it." It was sinking in that he was going to be sleeping with _Hoshi_ , and something in him relaxed. At least it was someone he liked. 

Figurski put the drink in his hand. "Sit down. Take a load off. This isn't something we have to rush into, okay? We've got hours, and this is all for fun."

"Right. For fun." Felix had kind of forgotten that part. He sipped the drink Figurski had given him. It burned, but in a good way. Hoshi pushed a chair out with his foot and looked inquiringly at Felix, and Felix sat down. Their knees didn't quite touch, but Felix was hypersensitive of Hosh- Louis- whatever's body near his. He tried to look casual. "So have you done this before?"

"Twice." Louis sipped his drink.

"Oh. Twice." A new fear gripped him. What if he wasn't porn star material? Especially compared to the other guys, whoever they were? Or girls. They could have been girls. He took another drink. 

"Yeah." Hoshi looked down.

"I… You…."

Louis grinned. "I know. I don't look the type."

"Yeah, something like that." Felix laughed.

"I know." Louis's grin widened. Felix had always liked Louis's smile, and it was easy to smile back. "I'm kind of surprised I do it myself."

"Then why do you do it?"

"Because it's something I never would have done before all this."

Felix's smile twisted. "I get that. That's why I'm down here, too." 

Louis reached out and touched his hand. His skin was dry, but warm, and when they made contact, a tingle traveled up Felix's arm. He took a deep breath and turned his hand over. Louis's fingers lingered on his palm for a moment, then he sat back, taking his hand with him. Felix blushed and looked down at the table.

"So what do you want from this, anyway?" he asked Giana and Figurski. "I mean, what do you want us to do? Is there a script or anything?"

"No script." Giana smirked. "We tried that at the beginning, but we found these days most people just want to watch people frakking."

"Basically, what we do is just… film. You guys do what you want, we'll catch it." Figurski gestured vaguely. "Doesn't matter if it's crazy or just normal frakking or whatever. Like I said before, this is really all just for fun. Pick up a little extra for the black market or whatever- that's all."

Giana checked her watch. "Tony and I are going to go get a few more things," she said. "We'll be back in a few minutes?" 

Felix nodded, and the two of them got up and left, leaving him alone at the table with Louis. The door closed behind them, and a wave of shyness washed over Felix. 

"If you aren't comfortable with this, I won't take offense," Louis said. 

"Oh, same here." Felix tried to sound breezy. "I know I'm not exactly…." He trailed off, unsure of how to end that sentence.

Louis looked down at his glass. "I'm comfortable with this. Believe me, I can definitely do this with you. But I know we work together, and I don't want you to think you're hurting my feelings or something and stay quiet." He caught Felix's gaze. "You stay quiet too often."

There was something there- Felix felt like Louis knew a lot more than he'd ever told him. Of course, sometimes it seemed like half the blasted ship knew more than Felix wanted them to, but this was different. There was sympathy- no, empathy- there, and… and good Gods, Louis had beautiful eyes. Deep brown and incredibly wide and fringed with heavy lashes. Felix had never noticed that before. He wondered how the hell he'd ever missed it.

"I'm not staying quiet this time," he promised Louis. "I want to do this." To prove his point, he reached out and laced his fingers through Louis's. Louis squeezed back.

"So if you're not staying quiet, then tell me, what do you feel comfortable doing."

"What do I feel comfortable doing…." Felix repeated, really thinking about the question. "Nothing too outlandish."

"That suits me." Louis rubbed his thumb over Felix's hand. The motion sent chills up Felix's spine. "Anything else?"

"No, I'm pretty game." 

"We'll just take it as it comes, then." 

Felix snickered at the double entendre, and shifted closer on his seat so that his knee bumped up against Louis's. Louis pressed his knee closer so that the contact was deliberate from both of them. His eyes met Felix's again, and this time, Felix let himself stare back. 

"Your eyes are beautiful," he heard himself saying.

Louis raised their conjoined hands to his lips and kissed Felix's hand gently. His lips lingered, warm and soft. Gentle. Tender. Felix shuddered.

The door opened, and Giana and Figurski came back in. They did so quietly, and Felix understood why. They didn't want to interrupt. This was it.

Louis let their hands fall, and Felix stood up, tugging Louis to his feet. Louis stood, smiling a smile that seemed meant for Felix alone. Felix led him over towards the bed, nervousness transforming to something else. A soft strand of music began playing, and it seemed the most natural thing in the world to dance. He stepped close to Louis, so that their bodies were against each other, and put his free hand on Louis's shoulder. Louis put his free hand on Felix's waist, strong and firm and sure. They moved slowly to the music.

"I like this," Felix said softly. His lips were right near Louis's ear. "I like dancing. With you."

Louis's hand tightened on his waist. "I like dancing with you, too."

They moved closer so they were pressed chest to chest, thigh to thigh. Felix turned his head and met Louis's eyes. The skin at the edges of Louis's eyes crinkled a little as he smiled, and his fingers squeezed Felix's. It made Felix feel a little freer, and he leaned in to kiss Louis.

Their lips touched, a closed mouth kiss for only a second. Then Louis's tongue touched his lips and Felix's lips parted to let him in and once again, Felix wondered how the hell he had missed this. Because kissing Louis wasn't like any of those anonymous times had ever been. It was the same feeling that Felix had gotten the first time he'd kissed Gaius, like it was something he'd wanted for so long finally happening. The difference was this time he hadn't let himself want it.

Their kiss deepened, and Louis let his hand go to wrap both arms around Felix's waist. Felix wrapped his own hand around the back of Louis's neck and cupped Louis's cheek with his other hand, losing himself in the kiss. Louis's skin was smooth under his hand- he must have just shaved- and his hair was soft and fine. He thought he saw a light come on, shining on them, but it wasn't Louis or kissing, so he ignored it.

Louis's hands drifted down from waist to ass, and he pulled Felix even closer. They were both wearing thick pants, but Felix could feel Louis's erection pressing against the hollow of his hip. He broke free for a moment. "You want this," he whispered. "You really want this."

"Yes." The word was a ragged gasp, torn from Louis.

"So do I." Felix sank down to his knees. "Can I…?"

Louis groaned. "Gods. Please do."

Felix unzipped Louis's fly, pulling his pants down to his thighs. His erection sprang out, and Felix was about to move in when a voice said, "Slower," quietly.

Slower. Right. The vid. Felix waited, lingering, using his fingers on the shaft, first, then small kisses. 

"All right." The same voice, soft and commanding. Releasing him. Felix took Louis's cock in his mouth fully, as far as he could, and Louis gasped, his hands tangling in Felix's hair as he bent over him. 

"Try to keep it slow." A female voice this time. The light changed, but Felix was only distantly aware of that as he began to move. He scooted his knees closer, adjusting his position and gripping Louis's ass. Louis was thrusting even as he tried not to thrust, clearly trying not to choke Felix. Felix grinned as best he could, because of there was one thing he was good at in bed, it was this. 

"I'm going to…" Louis tried to move away, but it was too late. He thrust into Felix's mouth and came. Felix swallowed, unable to contain the smirk that kept growing. There was something so undeniably satisfying about Louis's reaction. It wasn't until he let Louis go that he remembered the cameras.

"Oh, frak. I'm sorry." He looked up. Louis was bent over, still trying to catch his breath. Felix stood up and caught him. Louis wrapped his arms around him, leaning against him for support. Felix looked at Giana and Figurski. "Sorry about that. Is it ruined?"

Giana shook her head. "I got some great shots. We can do some editing. And there's still you."

"If you give me a few minutes," Louis said, "I can probably go again."

"Again?" Figurski's mouth hung open. "Already?"

"Yeah, well. This is something of a special case." Louis blushed. Figurski looked at Felix, who shrugged.

"Works for me."

Louis sat down on the bed, and Felix sat down next to him, hand on Louis's knee. He still had his pants on, still half down. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I should have…" Louis shook his head, then looked up and grinned mischievously. "I'm going to get you back for making me come so early."

"You're welcome to try." 

"Mmm." Louis pushed Felix back on the bed, and then sat back to pull his clothes off properly. Felix watched, incredibly interested in the proceedings. Louis wasn't cut or built, but Felix immediately decided he liked his body, especially the tattoos. There was a red and blue symbol on his bicep, and a pegasus on his shoulder. 

"What's this one?" he asked, sitting up and tracing the red and blue one.

"Long story," Louis said lightly. Felix was about to apologize when Louis glanced at the cameras and said, "I'll tell it to you later."

Oh. _Later._ Felix tried not to think about that. Fortunately, Louis made it easy by leaning in and kissing him. The kiss wasn't as demanding as their first ones had been, but it was warm and firm and something about it told Felix he was about to get good and frakked. He smiled against Louis's lips. 

Louis slipped his hands under Felix's overshirt and slid it off his shoulders. Felix wormed out of it, eager to help in any way he could. His t-shirt came off next, then he lay back and let Louis pull his pants off.

"Guys?" Giana's voice broke into their lull. "Can we get a couple of panning shots?"

"What's that mean?" Felix asked.

"Like this." Louis lay down beside Felix, so they were both on their sides and facing each other. They were close enough that Felix could feel Louis's breath on his face. 

"Beautiful," Giana said. She was standing right over them, filming as she moved the camera slowly. "Okay. I think I've got what we need. Back to work."

Felix sputtered with laughter at that, ducking his head against Louis's shoulder. Louis draped his arm across him, and it felt so good to lie there laughing together, naked and close. Louis caught his chin and tipped his face up, then leaned over and kissed him. Felix stopped laughing, and _back to work_ suddenly seemed like a very good idea.

He turned over onto his back, pulling Louis up. Louis readily complied, propping himself up on one elbow, the length of his body pressed against Felix's side. His hand curled around Felix's cock, and Felix caught his breath, tipping his head back as Louis began to stroke.

It had been a long time since he'd felt like this, like the person touching him wanted to do this exactly like he did. He cracked his eyes open, and when he did he saw Louis's gaze fixed upon his face. 

Louis bent his head down to nuzzle Felix's neck and ear. It probably made a good shot, especially when he found a sensitive spot and Felix's back arched. But quietly, too quietly for the camera to pick up clearly, he heard Louis say, "You have no idea how long I've wanted this."

"Did you know?" Felix asked. "When you came down here? Did you know it would be me?"

"No. But good Gods, I'm glad it is."

"I'm glad, too." Felix was having a hard time thinking, especially when Louis did some sort of twist with his fingers that nearly made him cry out. "We should have done this a long time ago." He'd never thought he'd say that, but the words were completely true. 

"I'm going to turn you over," Louis said in Felix's ear. "Is that okay?"

"Except that you have to stop doing that." Louis pulled his hand away and Felix turned over under his own power, getting to his hands and knees. "Like this?"

"Yeah. Like that." Louis started to get to his knees and Felix saw that yes, he had recovered extremely quickly. He was about to comment when Louis got behind him and bent over, his tongue against Felix's ass. Felix jerked forward in surprise, practically yelping. Louis caught him. "I'm sorry. Is that okay?"

"Is that okay? Gods, yes. I just didn't expect it." Felix rearranged his position so he could bury his face in his forearms. Louis's hands were on him, and then his tongue again, and Felix was fairly certain that his brain was about to explode.

"Let me see your face, Gaeta," Figurski said.

Right. The cameras. With great effort, Felix turned. For a moment he felt self conscious, but then Louis took another swipe and frak- who cared about cameras? Or who was watching? He was lost in this.

He was so caught up in the sensation that he barely noticed when Louis pushed a finger inside him. He pushed back, groaning with pleasure at the intrusion. There was a low, throaty laugh that may or may not have been Louis, and then Louis added another finger. But it wasn't quite right.

"Enough with the fingers," he said, pushing himself back up to his hands. "Frak me already."

It seemed like an eternity, although it was probably only seconds before Louis was pushing into him. Felix closed his eyes in relief and pleasure. When he opened them, Giana was in front of him the camera focused on his face. There was something about being frakked like this that made him feel sexy and daring- he looked straight at the camera.

It didn't last long. Louis bent over his back and his hand closed around Felix's cock, and the shift in angle and the additional stimulation made Felix forget everything. His eyes rolled back in his head and he pressed back, forgetting the cameras and everything except his own impending orgasm. The pressure and the pleasure built until he was standing on that edge, and then he jumped, falling as his body convulsed and he came.

It should have taken Louis longer, some part of his brain realized. But it wasn't long before Louis was coming again, and then they both fell to the mattress, spent and breathing hard, sweaty and both of them a just-frakked mess.

"Holy frak," Felix managed as they wrapped themselves around each other. "That was amazing."

"It was." Louis had his hand around Felix, and he rubbed his back. It felt fantastic, and Felix closed his eyes gratefully, nudging closer to Louis. Soon they were right up against each other again, this time loose-limbed and relaxed. Louis stopped rubbing his back and moved his hand up to Felix's hair, playing with the curls.

"And that's a wrap," Figurski said. "Gotta say, guys, that was a good one."

"Definitely hot," Giana agreed. "We're going to start editing. You guys take whatever time you need."

Their words barely registered. What Felix was really aware of were Louis's arms around him, and the fact that his head was now on Louis's chest and they were so close and comfortable together. He reached over and pulled the sheet around them, and then settled back. He closed his eyes, and it wasn't long before he dozed off.

***

The sound of voices woke him. Louis was out of bed and dressed, leaning over the desk as Giana and Figurski worked. Felix sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Am I supposed to be doing something now?"

"Felix." Louis's smile was warm. "They've almost finished the editing. Want to see the final cut?"

The nervousness that Felix hadn't felt since the beginning crept back in. "Oh. Um, sure." He slid out of bed, and since everyone else was dressed, pulled his own clothes on. 

The vid was _hot_ , but it was kind of hard to recognize that. Felix found that he had a really hard time watching himself, especially since he kept wanting to either hide his face in embarrassment or burst out in laughter. But when he focused on Louis… well, the best phrase that came to mind was _holy shit._ It was definitely hot.

"Well?" Figurski asked, clicking the screen off as the vid came to a close. "What do you think?"

"Looks good to me," Louis said.

"I guess." Felix shrugged. "We're not going to get in trouble for this, are we?"

"We've made twenty-two so far and no one's said a thing," Giana said. "Just don't advertise."

Figurski saw his face. "Hey, listen. If you're not comfortable with it, we don't have to put it out there. You guys can have the film if you want it."

Felix hesitated. He kind of wanted to say yes, he did want to keep it, but that wasn't really the point, was it? To his surprise, it was Louis that spoke up.

"Would you mind if we kept this one?"

"Not at all." Figurski popped it out of the machine and handed it to Louis. "All yours."

"Thanks." Louis smiled. "I'll pay you back."

"Not a problem." Giana was completely unaffected. "It was fun either way."

***

"Why'd you keep it?" Felix asked Louis later as they walked back to the officer's racks together. He wasn't sure he liked coming up to this part of the ship right now. The intimacy of the past hours was stripped away, leaving him uncertain.

Louis didn't answer for a long moment. "Look," he finally said, "I don't mean to scare you or anything, okay? But it was _you._ "

"You didn't want people seeing you frakking me?" Felix asked, trying to make a joke out of it. It fell flat.

Louis stopped, and Felix stopped, too. When their eyes met, Louis's were naked, and Felix saw the same look that had been in them when Louis had first kissed his hand. Gentle. Tender. And now Felix could see that it was more than that. His breath caught in his throat.

"Yeah," Louis said finally. "I don't. Because it's you. And me. And in a perfect world, I'd want it just to be between us, because it's something important. Something special."

_It can be_ Felix wanted to say, but his mouth wouldn't work and he was frozen.

"Look." Louis took a deep breath. "I know you've been through a lot of shit, so I haven't said anything. But it's been there. I've tried not to say anything, but since we just slept together, I guess there's never going to be a better time to say it. I'd like there to be more between us. If you don't want to, that's fine and I understand, but if you do-"

"I do," Felix interrupted him.

"What?"

"I do. I want there to be more."

Louis smiled slowly, incredulously, and reached out to touch Felix's hand. Felix found he could move again, and laced his fingers through Louis's. He squeezed, and Louis squeezed back.

"I didn't expect this when I went down there tonight," Louis said. "But I'm glad."

"Same here." Felix gave him a sly glance. "You're not going back down there again, are you?"

Louis laughed. "No. I've got all I need right here."

"Same. Although if you ever want to make another one together…."

"I don't think it would be the same as this time."

"Probably not." Felix didn't care. He turned to start walking again, Louis's hand still in his. "But we could see."


End file.
